Just You and Me
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Nada más le importa, en un mundo solo ellos dos existen ¿Por qué pensar en algo más? Su bienestar es lo único valedero, siempre y cuando sea la felicidad junto a él. One- Shot AU Pairing: Viktuuri [Viktor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki] vs OtaYuu [Otabek Altin x Yuuri Katsuki] Advertencias: Lemon, Fantasy, Muerte de Personaje, Netorare.


_Tengo tanto miedo a quererte, pero aqui estoy... queriéndote de todas formas._

 **JUST YOU AND ME**

—Ya estoy peinado, si sigues haciendo eso voy a acabar sin cabello. —ríe suavemente.

—Que no se note lo mucho que detesto esta idea... Mira que usar esa ropa de nuestra luna de Miel, se supone que solo yo la disfrutaría. —bufa notoria molestia.

—Aun si es tierno que celes ese hecho, no quitara que fuiste el primero en verlo y quitarlo. —toma el rostro del hombre y da un pequeño beso a su mejilla.

Quien está ayudando a arreglarse, su esposo, Otabek Altin, está molesto y ardiendo en los celos más grandes de su vida entera ¿Por que? Muy sencillo, no soporta la idea en la que fue metido su adorable esposo, no la acepta, pero no tiene nada que hacer más que permitir su realización. Esto lo hacía maldecir con levedad lo perfecto de marido, Yuuri Katsuki.

Tampoco se lo culpa por estar en contra de toda la parafernalia, después de todo como son seres monógamos, capaces de amar a una sola persona en toda su vida y corriendo el riesgo de fallecer en depresión por su falta. Siendo de esta manera, que deba aceptar que su pareja este con alguien más es ridículo, por una supuesta amenaza a su especie, mundo, etc.

Yuuri no había puesto objeción, básicamente por no tener una razón de suficiente peso, el trabajo en si no era tan... Malo, incomodo es otra historia. Trataba de nada más y nada menos, que estar junto a una criatura que vive aparte de su mundo, en una especie de mundo alterno donde solo él existía, de forma terriblemente literal.

Ahí deben ver el problema, teniendo un mundo para si solo es entre triste y atosigante, que lleva al punto de que, para el momento de su muerte, dejaría de existir su raza, que descompensaría el ritmo climático por completo. Se encontró la solución más sencilla, enviar al más fértil a pasar una temporada a su lado, embarazarse de este y finalizar con una cría, preferiblemente hembra para continuar con su especie... Tampoco tenían una idea clara de cómo es el desarrollo de estos por lo que se limitaban a ayudarlo de este modo.

El más fértil, para desgracia de Otabek, es su esposo, apenas deja que salga con sus amigos ni que decir de soportar que lleve un hijo de alguien más. Se trago los reclamos y mil unas excusas, ya había sido decidido y solo podía calmarlo el que Yuuri no se enamoraría de la extraña criatura con la que compartiría quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

— ¿Estas realmente seguro de esto? Podríamos irnos de aquí y buscarían a cualquier otro capaz de tomar tu lugar. —ofrece echando atrás un pequeño mechón de cabello tras su oreja. Yuuri beso la mano del más grande.

—Si puedo, regresare antes de que te des cuenta... —baja la mirada. —Tampoco podría dejar a este pequeño tanto tiempo ¿Extrañaras a mamá? —toma al pequeño bebe que había gateado hasta sus pies, su cara enfurruñada lo hizo parpadear. —Tal vez no.

—Sabes que es un poco amargado, no te preocupes por ello. —beso la sien del muchacho que inflo un poco los mofletes, él bebe de cabello rubio llevo sus manos a las mejillas de Yuuri.

—Salió más a ti de lo que espere, es casi injusto. —recibe un besito por parte de ambos lados de su familia. Acomodo uno de los largos mechones de cabello de su pequeño, sus ojos verdes fijos en él. —Siento tener que irme tan pronto, eres tan pequeño…—suspira con cierto dolor.

—me asegurare de dejar grabando cada momento si su cabello comienza a oscurecerse, no es un punto que me preocupe, no hará falta si no fueras…

—ya acepté, no puedo hacerme atrás y menos huir. La cobardía de nuestra parte no es aceptada ¿O Quieres mandar a la basura todo lo que has hecho? —interroga y Otabek rueda los ojos, algunas veces es fuerte que sea Yuuri quién recalque aquel hecho.

En medio de un "pequeño" conflicto, había sido el soldado mejor desempeñado, vamos que es quién mayores cicatrices quedo y con la suerte de solo quedar con una en su rostro apenas notable. Este detalle los había apartado de cualquier responsabilidad con su comunidad, es conmemorado como un héroe y lo porta con mucho orgullo, sin dudas que evitar que su esposo ayude de la misma manera mancharía ese honor.

Pero, joder, que es su marido no una guerra en la que participo para salvarlo a él precisamente.

Tampoco quiere que pierda el importante evento antes mencionado. Todas las Dríadas nacen con colores de cabello y ojos sumamente claros, en muy raros casos incluso nacen con cabellos blancos y ojos grises, como fue el caso de Yuuri. Estos rasgos se oscurecen bastante al crecer, hasta el punto en el qué están donde sus cabellos son azabaches.

Su hijo, nació con cabello rubio y ojos verdes, ni por asomo parecido a lo que Yuuri fue en sus primeros meses de vida, saliendo por completo a Otabek. Que sus hebras e irises se vuelvan oscuras es un gesto de buena y longeva vida, aparte de un momento muy tierno. Esto lo enerva más, interrumpir el flujo de su vida por un desconocido ...

—Ya es hora de ir... Me acompañaras ¿verdad? —toma a su hijo en brazos, observando los nervios apenas disimulados de su esposo.

—Incluso al fin del mundo. —asegura. —Yuri debe querer despedirse también.

—No importa el tiempo que pase, detesto que dejaras a Jean escoger su nombre, era obvio que seria algo sin seriedad alguna. —hizo una especie de puchero, que su hijo se llame prácticamente igual es un tanto latoso.

—Es su padrino, le cediste derecho al aceptar.

Fuera de su hogar, que por sus orígenes más arcaicos es un árbol tornado a gusto para formar su vivienda, la rama crece hasta dejarlos en el suelo donde Yuuri es esperado con dramático formalismo. Otabek lo sigue con determinada distancia, pues sabe que, en este momento, no puede tratarlo de la usual y amorosa manera teniendo en cuenta lo que harán.

 _Incluso se sentiría más culpable de hacerlo._

Llegaron al árbol que con su tronco forma un arco ancho y casi redondo, una vórtice de tonos claros e invernales se aprecian en lo que, los líderes de la comunidad, anuncian sus intenciones al estar frente a la puerta a la dimensión desconocida para ellos. Yuuri da un paso al frente, sudando fríos y quedando a escasos pasos de este portal. Por el susodicho luego de unos minutos en espera, sale algo que es sencillamente magnifico.

Un dragón de pálidas escamas, extensos bigotes y pequeña porción de pelaje en el mismo color que el resto de alargado cuerpo, similar a una serpiente, poseyendo patas con relación a las águilas. Da una pequeña reverencia a la criatura, demostrando respeto a este y observándolo directo a los ojos. El dragón responde de la misma manera, descendiendo su cabeza para que Yuuri se trepe y lo monte.

—Yuuri. —llamo antes de que subiera a la bestia. Tomo la cara del nombrado y dio un pequeño beso a sus labios. —Regresa pronto.

—Lo hare, no te preocupes. —sonríe cariñoso y gracias el crecimiento acelerado de una planta sube al lomo del enorme dragón, quien ruge antes de regresar por donde vino, llevando a la nerviosa dríada consigo.

Se abrazo a él a causa del vértigo provocado por el supuestamente corto viaje. Al abrir sus ojos de nuevo lo que observo es en lo absoluto distinto a lo que antes a podido ver, un ambiente nevado tan perfecto y hermoso que se lo cree por tratarse de un mundo nuevo, arboles sin hojas, lagos congelados y armoniosos matices azules, celestes y blancos son lo poco que logra puntualizar.

Se percata de que, el dragón en el que esta subido, combina por completo con el ambiente. Se preguntaba que sería la criatura exactamente o que clase de forma tendría, la falta de información con respecto a cómo es y luce lo ponía nervioso, rezaba porque no fuera algo muy grande... Como un centauro o similares, de ser así acabarías destruido o huiría de alguna manera.

El dragón aterrizo cercano a lo que parece una enorme casa, que es lo único no cubierto por la nieve. Bajo de este y de poner un solo pie en el suelo le dio un frio aún más terrible. Antes de quejarse en voz alta por el frío, el Dragón se hizo una luz brillante y pronto desapareció sin dejar rastro.

—Impresionante ...—murmura anonadado.

—Bien... venido...

Giro sobre sus talones, atrás suyo se encontraba un hombre, de cabello plateado y ojos aguamarina muy bellos, piel pálida y aspecto perfecto, aun cuando en su mirada y postura se notaba lo destruido que está. Yuuri hizo una reverencia, pues no sabía de que manera tratarlo con exactitud. El peli plata negó con la cabeza.

—No hagas eso, no hace falta...

—Lo siento... Me llamo Yuuri, seré quien-

—Ayudara, lo sé... Te mostraré donde te vas a quedar, sígueme por favor.

El pelinegro acabó curioso por la falta de... emociones en esa persona, no lo esperaba en exceso animado, se hubiera molestado de ser así, sin embargo, un poco más de interés lo agradecería, tomando en cuenta que esto es algo para ayudarlo a él, no por simple y puro gusto.

Lo siguió por aquella casa rápidamente, los colores oscuros o brillantes no tiene lugar, todo sigue en los mismos tonos exceptuando que hay apenas un poco más de marrón. El peli plata abrió una puerta con la indicación de que entrara, Yuuri se limita a entrar, la habitación arreglada y limpia de tamaño considerable.

—Cuando sea hora de cenar vendré a buscarte, ponte cómodo. —apenas logro escucharlo, antes de que se fuera tomo su mano, el hombre lo miro con una cara de asombro única sin motivo alguno.

— ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre? Estaremos un tiempo conviviendo, quizás eso ayude a que no te sientas tan incómodo. —sonríe amablemente al peli plata, que dio un pequeño paso atrás, soltando el agarre.

—Me llamo Viktor, un gusto conocerte…—susurro y se fue al segundo, Yuuri suspiro un tanto nervioso, salió un tanto regular, mejor así que una mala impresión ¿no?

* * *

—Sabes todos los… lineamentos de este trato ¿Verdad? —pregunta comiendo la comida de extraño aspecto y desconocida procedencia, no quería lucir mal educado al no comer. Viktor no lo miro, jugando con su comida casi literalmente.

—No, se limitaron a decirme que vendría uno de ellos a ayudarme con mi problema.

—Estaré aquí hasta el momento en que el pequeño que procreemos cumpla dos años, estas en capacidad de cuidarlo para ese momento y no necesitaría de mí. —Viktor alzo la mirada ante aquel detalle. —Se hizo lo que pediste, para asegurarnos de que, lo que se forme, sea de tu… especie.

—Ya veo… ¿Dejarlo no te dolerá? —Yuuri abrió un poco los ojos por la pregunta, ligeramente sorprendido pues no espero preocupación por el asunto. —Sera tu hijo.

—Dejara de ser mi… hijo en ese segundo año, es a lo que se llegó.

—Los de nuestra especie necesitan de su madre hasta los cinco años en los que termina su desarrollo más básico, irte a los dos años condenara a la muerte su corta vida. —explica y Yuuri apretó los labios. —La información tan reducida con respecto a mi gente debió traer la suposición a que tan solo dos años bastarían. Si tan poco te interesa tu deber, hazme el favor de regresar por donde viniste.

Se levanta de su lugar y se va, Yuuri baja la mirada, no era su intención, no tenía culpa de que no le dijera nada aparte de _Ten un bebe con él y cuando tenga dos años, te largas_ , en dado caso, Viktor es quién debe darle la información correcta para poder proseguir. Tomando el mismo rumbo que él lo vio sentado al borde de una ventana, viendo afuera.

— ¿Iniciaremos esta noche? —interroga, Viktor niega con la cabeza. — ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—ve a dormir, por hoy no necesito de tu compañía. —muy para sus adentros, Yuuri lo celebro, nervioso por estar con alguien más que no es su esposo, que quién sabe si podría complacerlo o no, Viktor es un ser lo suficientemente pensaste para funcionar a base de instinto y necesidad como un simple animal, necesitaba provocarlo obviamente.

Con una pequeña despedida y deseos de buenas noches se retiró, dejando al peli plata donde estaba y que al poco tiempo observo por donde se fue la dríada. Alzo su mano, abriendo y cerrando esta, nunca en su vida había podido sentir _calor_ , su forma de vivir es en base al frío que ama como parte de su ser, sin embargo, el calor es una sensación muy peculiar.

Varios días pasaron en aquella fría interacción por parte de ambos, Yuuri intentaba con ganas el acercamiento de plan amistoso, poder hablar fluidamente con Viktor que parece tener su propio mundo mental, ignorándolo por completo y sin reparo. Una ventisca fuera de la casa lo obliga a permanecer dentro de esta, pues en sus exploraciones sale a lo que debe ser un jardín.

Estando en la misma habitación no se dicen nada, suelta un poco de vapor frío por lo helado que está, para nada acostumbrado al clima, chasqueando los lentes con levedad mientras Viktor observa fuera como si en aquella ventisca, hubiera algo de hecho, interesante.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió a tu gente? Eres el último y carezco de información a que se debe su casi extinción. —pregunta frotando sus brazos con las manos, en busca de un poco de calor.

—Por culpa de ustedes murieron, estamos a punto de desaparecer por un pleito en el que siendo inocentes nos inmiscuyeron. —responde, observándolo con frialdad. —Por lo mismo, asumo que son ustedes quiénes quieren reparar su fallo. —Yuuri alzo una ceja, perplejo por la acusación y por sobre todo, confundido.

Hasta donde tenía sabido no habían atacado a nadie, tan solo respondido en la guerra de hace unos cuantos años, que de no hacerlo hubieran perecido. Un solo enemigo conocido, sin repercusiones más allá de las obvias con bajas, no una raza de la cual apenas se enteró de su existencia.

— ¿Qué hicimos en contra de ustedes? Herir a inocentes no ha sido nunca nuestra intención, mucho menos con lo importantes que son. —Viktor se levantó, acercándose con peligrosa presencia y mirada, intimidando con creces al dríada.

—Este mundo absorbe energía del tuyo, las muertes, malas intenciones, guerra y por demás energía negativa fue traída aquí y mato a todos y cada uno de mis amigos, de mis compañeros y seres con los que crecí y viví. Si a alguien puedo culpar por todo esto es a ustedes, el mal que hicieron no podrá repararse dándome un hijo del primer marginado útil que se encontraron.

Yuuri, con evidente ofensa por lo dicho, le dio una bofetada que no tardo en enrojecer la mejilla de Viktor, dio media vuelta saliendo de la habitación, dejando al peli plata aun enfadado por soltar un poco de lo que atormenta su cabeza en todo este asunto. Llevo una mano a donde recibió el golpe, sigue pareciéndole curioso el calor que emana la piel de Yuuri, es diferente.

Que ahora se distanciaran por propio pie del dríada fue un cambio extraño, pues Viktor no hallaba la razón de la ofensa considerando con la verdad del asunto. Fue culpa de ellos que solo él viva, que quienes aprecio estén bajo la nieve y este confinado a vivir en una soledad rotunda hasta que el hijo que supuestamente tendrá crezca. La forma tan cínica en que es puesto todo el escenario para que acabe teniendo relaciones con su hijo la encuentra enfermiza.

 _Al fin y al cabo, las dríadas han hecho todo para su desgracia._

Observo por una de las ventanas que Yuuri hacia crecer un enorme árbol en el jardín, con hojas verdes y vivas, alguna que otra flor saliendo de este. No duraría mucho sin dudas, el ambiente acabaría por tumbar sus verdes hojas dejándolo como uno de los tantos troncos que hay, de los que se ha acostumbrado a ver.

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho crecer? Morirá sin remedio por el frío. —pregunta viendo desde abajo, pues Yuuri se subió a una de las ramas.

—No mueren, solo dejan sus hojas atrás y quién sabe, hay algunos capaces de soportar el invierno sin perder lo que embellece su existencia. —parte de su cuerpo está unida al tronco, como si fuera parte de este. —Siempre y cuando aprendan a sobrellevarlo.

—No sé de árboles, todo lo que hay en este lugar son troncos.

—Lo he notado.

Un rato de silencio se extendió donde ambos miraban un punto diferente, Yuuri veía una manzana que colgaba de una frágil rama, Viktor lo observa curioso por como está y más aún, fascinado por ver un árbol así por primera vez en su vida.

—Nosotros no iniciamos la guerra. —la rama baja y permite que tome la manzana. —Los elfos siempre han tenido manía por ser superior a todos, la respuesta defensiva ante la posible eliminación de nuestra especie es lo razonable.

—No es algo que me importe, tienen la culpa de que todo lo que conozco perezca.

—Entonces por ello ¿Debíamos perecer nosotros? —Viktor abre un poco los ojos. —Mi esposo tuvo que participar en aquella masacre, atacaron donde vivíamos y casi matan a toda mi familia, asesinaron a mi hermana y si Beka no hubiera respondido, yo tampoco habría sobrevivido. Fue una _guerra,_ la muerte es lo que simboliza ese horrible evento. Lamento mucho lo que ha ocurrido con tu gente, pero no puedes inculpar a los que protegieron a los suyos.

—me es imposible ver eso como una excusa valida. —expresa con terquedad.

—Eres muy necio… Me preguntó que ocurriría si esto aconteciera de la forma opuesta y tu gente, es la que tuviera que defenderse, ante eso pensarías de la misma manera que yo. Y no es una excusa, es lo que pasó y ya nada puedes hacer por ello.

—Lo que mato a mi gente fue la enfermedad que ustedes formaron en ese momento, no una guerra que ni siquiera nos incumbe.

— ¿Quieres matarme?

Viktor frunció más el entrecejo, las ganas no le faltaba, sintiéndose ofendido y herido por todo lo que pasa, tener que depender de una _dríada_ para traer de regreso la gloria de su especie. Aun cuando lo que sale de su boca es necio y renegado, comprende lo que Yuuri dice, _lo molesta entenderlo, que sea razonable._

—Hacerlo no me regresara a todos los que perdí, no vale la pena ensuciarme las manos con una _Dríada._ —enfatiza entre dientes.

—Tampoco vale el odio, eso marchita el alma ¿sabes? Acabaras siendo igual a quienes orquestaron la guerra que arrebato la vida a los tuyos. —baja del árbol, entregando al peli plata la manzana con un solo mordisco. —Y no te enviaron a un _cualquiera_. Tengo mi esposo, hijo…. Me fue dada esta misión y el principal motivo por el que no hui de esto es porque quiero estar a la altura de mi marido que fue capaz de someterse ante la muerte por el resto de nuestra gente.

—Comparas una guerra conmigo.

—No, comparo arrebatar vidas con traer una nueva a un pueblo pacifico que ha hecho más que quedar en medio de lo que no le importaba. —sonríe amablemente a Viktor. —Él te puede simbolizar muerte y yo vida si así lo quieres ver, deseo ayudarte, no contrariarte o traer más sufrimiento del que en tus ojos se puede ver, cuando estés listo si de verdad piensas continuar, tienes la libertad de decírmelo.

Entro de nuevo a la casa, Viktor jugo con la manzana en sus manos, pensando y repitiendo las últimas palabras de Yuuri. Ciertamente quedarse enfrascado en su odio es inútil, más aún cuando acepto la ayuda que le brindaron para reparar el daño accidentalmente hecho en consecuencia al pleito. Dio un mordisco a la manzana, dulce y firme, mastica lentamente considerando lo que hará ahora.

 **…**

— _Es tan… frío…_

Quiso quejarse, Viktor lo había cargado de un segundo a otro y le besaba el cuello, el problema venía a que, aparte de estar acostumbrado a Otabek que es sin duda más corpulento que Viktor, él tiene calor corporal, Viktor es un… _tempano de hielo viviente._ Sus jadeos salían como vapor frío y si tiembla es por ello, una situación que debería ser caliente en general es confuso para su propia cabeza.

Viktor esta en lo opuesto, obviamente tuvo relaciones antes, tener entre sus brazos a alguien que es _caliente_ lo está excitando, es algo nuevo, distinto y lo logra ver hasta tierno, como esos cuentos de hadas en los que relatan la cualidad más importante de la princesa, que es de _cálido_ toque y trato. Sus colmillos dejan agujeros en donde sea que muerde, sangrando apenas y bajando hasta la clavícula, al llegar a la habitación lo deja sobre la cama, Yuuri con sumisión se queda quieto y le permite hacer lo que quiere, tiritando.

Viktor jadea, deshaciéndose de la poca ropa que le queda y abriendo sus piernas, apretando la carne de los muslos, que le transmiten esa temperatura capaz de estar nublando su juicio. Metió la cabeza entre las piernas de Yuuri, asustándolo en el proceso pues no espero que hiciera algo como eso, en su mente sería más simple, dejando de lado que se tratara de un acto pasional y limitado a la _copulación_ , que es el único objetivo de esto.

— ¡Ung!... Humpf… Ah, ah…—lleva las manos a su cara para no verlo relamerse los labios mientras traga su semilla, _que maldita vergüenza le da que hagan eso._ Viktor sube, quedando cara a cara con el dríada que se nota nervioso por lo que sigue, cerrando un ojo y apretando los labios.

Viktor se adentra en el de un empujón, sin perder de vista ni un solo segundo las caras que pone, percatándose del pequeño desagrado y asumiendo que viene a su temperatura corporal, que sigue siendo lo mismo…

 _Le fascina que Yuuri sea caliente._

— ¡GAH! —se abrazó a Viktor, respirando por la boca y sintiendo fuertes contracciones en el cuerpo ajeno. — _¿Q-que le pasa?_ —se pregunta un poco angustiado por su repentina brusquedad en contra de su cuerpo. — ¡Ahh, ah!

—Mierda…—gruñe apretando los dientes.

Para mayor susto a la dríada, de la espalda de Viktor salieron _alas_ , de plumas blancas y ligero brillo plateado similares al cabello que posee, el peli plata se apartó un poco, sus ojos con esclera negra e irises azul gélido no hacían más que aterrarlo aún más. _Pudieron avisar que esto pasaría y evitar el susto ¿no?_

Esto no hace que Viktor se detenga por supuesto, por el contrario, lo hacen tomar un ritmo y forma que a Yuuri se le hace familiar, comenzando a dar en ese punto donde puede llegar a sentir un placer en este acto de infidelidad consensuada. Lleva su mano derecha a la mejilla de Viktor, que se percata de los ojos nublados de Yuuri.

—O… Otabek…—jadea dando mimosa caricia al peli plata, que no hace más que chasquear la lengua y pegarse a él de nuevo hasta culminar en su interior. Yuuri respira con fuerza, agotado y entrando en contacto con la realidad. —Lo… siento…—disculpa sabiendo lo que hizo.

— ¿Con una vez basta? Se sincero. —pregunta para no verse como un aprovechado de la situación, _por querer repetirlo_ , intentar que Yuuri diga **_su_** nombre llegando al clímax, que así el bochorno de sacar sus alas se vea justificado.

 _Tal vez es culpa de la misma excitación estarse sintiendo así…_

—…—su sola mirada de culpabilidad dio a entender la respuesta, ni siquiera con Otabek, en dos malditos años, logro quedar en cinta, fue al cuarto y casi de puro milagro, no dudaba que con alguien de una especie distinta fuera igual. —No…—Viktor se inclinó un poco y Yuuri puso una mano en la boca de este. —Sin besos, por favor.

Viktor bufo, volteándolo y dejándolo con la cara contra la almohada, no poder besar en la boca no impedía que besara su espalda y mucho menos marcarlo, es cuestión de buscar un acomodo en el que Yuuri no se sintiera tan culpable y él, pudiera disfrutar plenamente de lo que está haciendo.

Así como esta noche llegaron muchas más, podría decirse que incluso en el ritmo eran iguales, de Viktor salían un par de curiosas alas e incluso, una cola de pelaje blanco, Yuuri no se atrevió a preguntar, pensando que se trataba de algo íntimo del peli plata y que por ello no decía ni una palabra al respecto.

Perdió las cuentas de cuantos intentos de embarazo llevaban, es decir, aparentemente a Viktor ni siquiera le molestaba el hecho de estar teniendo sexo cada noche sin parar, se veía en exceso cómodo con el asunto, cosa que no es su caso. Si no llevaba mal el conteo, tenía dos meses y medio con Viktor.

 _Y extrañaba mucho a su familia…_

— ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Te enfermaste? —interroga con cierta preocupación. Yuuri limpio su rostro con la manga de su ropa, abrigada a más no poder que Viktor le entrego y así evitar resfriados.

—No solo… extraño mucho a mi esposo y mi hijo. —moquea respirando profundo, en un intento de no pensar más en eso. —Apenas tiene un año y medio, no sé si me necesita o… lo que sea, lo extraño demasiado. —solloza de nuevo, trataba de no pensar de más en ese asunto, sin embargo, es casi imposible.

—Yo no tuve pareja, ni hijos… tenía muchos amigos e intenté tener parejas. —se sentó a su lado, quizás desviando su atención pudiera calmar su mente turbia. —Según nuestros cánones, soy muy joven para eso, mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeño y mi abuelo cuido de mi… Estuve a poco de volverlo loco. —ríe suavemente. —Me gustaba ir a todos lados, patinar en los lagos, volar por las montañas.

—Supongo que era divertido.

—Lo era, incluso había competencias y yo ganaba la gran mayoría. Al llegar la enfermedad todo… acabo, en menos de lo que cualquiera pensaría. Sus cuerpos se llenaban de manchas negras que los cubría hasta que nada de su piel se veía, los pulmones quedaban tapados y por ello fallecían asfixiados. En una prueba que realizábamos para evitar la muerte de todos me salve. —se encogió un poco de hombros. —Cuando regrese en mí mismo mi mundo estaba destruido y yo quede solo…

—Debió ser algo muy fuerte y triste para ti. —acaricia la cabeza del peli plata. —Si para cuando terminemos con nuestro… asunto te sientes muy solo puedes irme a visitar o yo puedo venir a verte. —sonríe a Viktor que se lo queda mirando. —Aunque… Podrías decirme _que eres_ exactamente, digo… tienes…—hace pequeños gestos con las manos y Viktor da una muy suave risita.

—Ni siquiera tenemos un nombre fijo, de parte de las sirenas y hadas nos denominaron como _Heavensword_ , es lo más cercano que ha habido en un nombre, puedo mostrarte si gusta. —extiende su mano y Yuuri la toma para levantarse.

Una vez en el jardín, donde el árbol permanece con sus hojas apenas con una pequeña cubierta de escarcha Viktor deja salir sus alas, su cola se deja ver y el cuerpo crece con paulatinos cambios. Crece cabello, escamas, más alas y finaliza en una bestia de enorme proporción que en su vida había visto tan siquiera imaginado. Con el pecho afuera Viktor quedo frente a Yuuri, este hace crecer un árbol para llegar a su altura y acariciarle bajo el hocico.

—Había llegado a pensar que eras el dragón que me trajo, pero eres mucho más especial que eso. —carcajea, Viktor se revuelve un poco la cabeza, incitándolo a subirse, Con cuidado de no pisar algo que no es trepa por el hocico hasta quedar sobre la cabeza de este.

Viktor comenzó a mover sus alas, alzándose del suelo y emprendiendo vuelo, Yuuri se deslizo hasta quedar en uno de los cuernos para aferrarse de mejor manera. Quedando sobre las densas nubes que cubren la tierra entera, logra ver el cielo azul y el sol de tan débiles rayos que apenas siente calor.

—Realmente es tan diferente… —murmura a si mismo impresionado. Viktor da un ligero rugido. — ¿Subes aquí cuando no te veo? Con este sol, no me sorprende que tu piel sea tan fría…

Viktor paro de aletear, dejándose caer y Yuuri comenzó a gritar en lo que Viktor cambiaba de forma nuevamente, aquella luz blanca que había visto con anterioridad salió de él, justo cuando su extraño tatuaje desprendía cierto brillar. Se aferro al peli plata, que en un golpe apenas sentido lo hizo abrir los ojos, percatándose de que ahora vuela en el lomo del mismo dragón.

— ¿Co-como hiciste eso? ¡me diste un susto de muerte! —da un pequeño golpe al peli plata que sonríe de manera tonta, como un corazón se atreve a decir.

—Es difícil hablar estando así, es más sencillo si alguien nos lleva. —responde con calma, Yuuri da un bufido, inflando los mofletes. —Fue divertido, admítelo.

—No, si me hubieras avisado por lo menos no habría pensado que mi vida peligraba de hacerse una masa de sangre y carne. —se cruza de brazos, observando de reojo al dragón. —De donde salió… pensé que eras tu… ¿eres tú?

—Si y no, tenemos la cualidad de apoderarnos de la criatura que matemos, sea por cacería o piedad. Encontré a este pequeño agonizando en un bosque y acabe con su sufrimiento, su alma y existencia queda dentro de mí, fusionándose en uno solo, puedo invocarlo cuando me plazca. —explica en general, Yuuri da unas cuantas caricias a la escamosa piel del dragón. —Tiene pensamiento propio, sin embargo, pensara en mi bienestar por sobre lo demás.

—Ustedes eran una raza sorprendente, no me sorprenda que quieran evitar que desaparezcan, sería una verdadera pena. —admite anonadado.

—Tengo a un par más, mi abuelo tenía a más de cincuenta en su ser, por ello lo consideraban una persona muy fuerte y sabía.

— ¿Fuerte?

—Estas acariciando un trozo de mi alma, si lo llegaran a asesinar de nuevo sería yo quién sufriera ese dolor, son como extensiones inteligentes y semi-independientes de mi ser. —cuenta, una nevada comienza a caer. —De la misma manera, si yo muero, ellos también.

—Asumo que funciona con cualquier criatura que mates…

—Si, sea cual sea. Este tatuaje se hará más grande dependiendo de cuantas personas mueran bajo mi mano, solo las mías. —aclara y Yuuri entrecierra un poco los ojos. —asesinar no es algo que me guste, no debes preocuparte por que tu hijo tenga un padre violento.

—Desde un principio sentí que al enviarme aquí me ocultaban otra razones ¿Algo en especial que no me has aclarado de tu raza? Sea lo que sea, no creas que eso me hará arrepentirme de ser tu amigo. —aclara con gentileza, Viktor miro a otro lado incómodo.

—La soledad es… mala…—su mirada clavada en el suelo, volando a poca velocidad en el cielo, pues el cabello apenas se mueve con la brisa. —Te hace pensar en cosas horribles, somos seres susceptibles a las emociones fuertes y… había pensado en tantas veces salir de aquí a acabar con las dríadas.

—Ya no hace falta. —toma la mano del peli plata que lo mira. —No tienes porque sentirte solo, me tienes a mí, hasta el día de mi muerte me tendrás como la compañía que necesites. —asegura sonriendo con cariño al peli plata que siente su corazón retumbar.

* * *

— ¡Viktor! —casi cae de donde estaba por la exclamación de la dríada, quién de paso salta encima suyo, abrazándolo por la espalda.

— ¿Q-que?

—¡Ya está listo! Estoy esperando a tu hijo. —lo besa en la mejilla, Viktor quedo en blanco por unos segundos.

— ¿Enserio?

—De nada me serviría mentirte.

No sabía si tomárselo bien o mal, _aquello es como iniciar la cuenta atrás de un reloj_ , sonrió por la evidente alegría que trae la situación, ocultando la ansiedad que vino junto a aquella confesión. Se bajo a modo de jugueteo, dando un beso por sobre la tela al vientre de al dríada que ríe contento de la reacción.

Yuuri comenzó a hablar sobre su primer embarazo, lo que sintió, como fue, Viktor lo dejaba hablar, analizando todas y cada una de sus caras, emociones y por demás detalles que lo ayudaran a suponer como serían los… ¿Nueve meses? No recordaba cuanto tiempo estaba una dríada embarazada, aunque es dudoso que ese tiempo aplique siendo un _Heavensword_ lo que hay en su vientre.

—Podría nacer con tu cabello… sería muy hermoso, aun cuando es un color muy común, me encantaría que lo tuviera. —comenta y Yuuri ladea la cabeza pensativo.

—No creo que eso pase… ¿Sabes cómo nacen las Dríadas? —Viktor negó con la cabeza. —Usualmente nacemos con colores de cabello muy claros, que a medida que pasa el tiempo se oscurecen, igual que el tallo de un árbol hacia su madures, Otabek nació rubio igual que mi hijo.

— ¿Qué color tenías tú? —interroga curioso de aquella información, no pensó que esa conexión con la naturaleza que poseían las dríadas llegara hasta ese punto tan extremo.

— ¿yo? Blanco, ojos grises… Mi madre decía que estaba a punto de brillar por lo albino que era. —comenta con un ligero bochorno. —Se decía que entre más claro sea el cabello, más fértil seria su cuerpo y más pura será el alma, no creo que tenga relación, es como un mito de tantos.

Viktor se lo quedó mirando con fijeza, rememorando lo dicho lentamente. Creía imposible que una dríada naciera de ese modo, son seres apegados a los árboles, podía creerse el cabello rubio, pero ¿Blanco? Aquello sonaba como una de las tantas leyendas que Yakov había relatado, en la que él mismo esta inmiscuido, su cabello plateado no es por herencia precisamente.

A medida que el vientre de Yuuri crecía, el lazo entre ambos también, pues dejando a un lado lo incomodo que para el dríada es tener sexo, haberlo dejado invitaba a una relación cordial y de plano amistoso, quizás un poco por fuera, sin llegar a más. Yuuri no lo nota, es en teorías incapaz de notar que Viktor no lo trata del mismo modo...

Dormir juntos con excusas tontas, enseñarlo a patinar y hacer que lo mire, viajar a zonas lejanas del hogar para demostrar la belleza que tanta nieve puede dar, mostrar las otras criaturas que tiene bajo su mando, darle regalos, salir a escondidas a otros mundos a los que tiene acceso para traerle cosas diferentes, ropa, comida e incluso un pequeño y raro animal con pelaje en todos lados, casi como una oveja.

En su mente, no ve cómo es posible que Yuuri no deje de extrañar a su esposo, él está ahí, cuidándolo y mimándolo como ese otro hombre no lo hace, como ese _asesino_ jamás podrá hacerlo, al nombra entre sueños y nombraba durante los actos que, por lado, eran pasionales y románticos. Justo en este momento tiene la cara apoyado del gran vientre, sintiendo los movimientos de su criatura en el interior del dríada.

—Creo que no le gusta el frío. —ríe en broma, considerando que cada vez que Viktor toca, él bebe se mueve y da patadas.

—Sabe que lo estoy escuchando, intenta decirme lo mucho que ama. su mamá. —sonríe tontamente, se enderezar y toma la mano de Yuuri para ayudarlo a levantarse. — ¿Podemos dormir juntos de nuevo? —une sus manos para hacer un pequeño gesto de súplica, Yuuri le asiente sin ver el problema, Viktor lo conduce por los pasillos a su habitación. — ¿Crees que nacerá pronto?

—Con lo que se mueve y pesa, estoy seguro de que si. —afirma con cierto nerviosismo, recordando que el parto... es horrible. Una vez en la habitación los dos se acomodan, Viktor se recuesta en Yuuri, disfrutando del calor que emana de su cuerpo.

— ¿Por que no... te quedas aquí? —pregunta con suavidad. —Podríamos criarlo juntos, darle hermanitos...

—Tiene un hermanito ya, uno mayor. —acaricia el cabello de Viktor. —Además, Otabek me está esperando, estará tan contento cuando vuelva. —sonríe a si mismo, Viktor se lo queda viendo.

— ¿Y eso que? ¿Tanto lo amas?

—Por supuesto, más que nadie en mi vida.

Recordaba incluso cuando lo conoció, Otabek desde el principio se había empeñado en cuidar de él, alejar a los que se burlaban de su cabello blanco, dormir juntos en casa de cualquiera de los dos, el primer beso, la primera vez, no había quién los conociera que no pensara que acabarían juntos y la boda se celebró con creces.

La guerra apaño un poco el momento, por no decir que lo lloro muchísimo cuando casi muere en aquel proceso. Aun cuando se considera pura teoría la parte monógama de su raza, es de lo más real, ha visto a tantos incapaces de volver a amar y falleciendo en depresión por la soledad que no es factible en su cabeza _dejar_ a Otabek.

Lo ama con locura ¿Para que siquiera pensarlo?

—Te dejo venir aquí conmigo ¿Cómo puedes querer a alguien que permite a su pareja acostarse con otro? —estaba dispuesto a apuntar a cada punto débil de aquella relación. —O ir a una guerra, asesinar, mancharse las manos de sangre y luego tener la cara dura de estar contento por lo que hizo.

—No puedo amar a nadie más Viktor, las dríadas somos así… Amamos una vez para toda la vida.

— ¡Eso no puede ser posible! —refuta, Yuuri que esta somnoliento solo le niega un poco con la cabeza.

—Nuestra alma se une a la otra, por ello no podemos amar a nadie más. —Viktor quedo tieso, Yuuri lo atrajo en un abrazo. —No es algo que deba preocuparte, eso no impide que te quiera. —asegura con tono cariñoso.

—Pero-

—Eres mi amigo, uno que quiero mucho. Se que tienes cierto… temor a volver a quedarte solo, pero me tienes para lo que necesites, no dudes de eso. asegura, Viktor se vuelve a acurrucar en él, tomando el calor que emana.

 _Solo no estas si sabes buscar  
Un espíritu a fin un faro en el mar  
Que al brillar te ayude a salir  
Te tiende su mano te ayude a cumplir tu destino  
Y te ilumine… en tu camino.  
Se Llama amistad…_

Frunció el entrecejo en medio de sus sueños, escuchándolo tararear para ayudarlo a dormir. _¿Amigo? ¿Por qué un amigo?_ No es un hombre cualquiera en su vida, tendrá un hijo suyo, estaban haciendo el amor y Yuuri también lo disfrutaba _¿Por qué debe quedarse un peldaño atrás a ese asesino?_ Yuuri no podía pedirle aceptar esto, no cuando es el primer y único amor que podría tener.

Podía hacerlo feliz, cumplir cada uno de sus deseos, lo que quisiera se lo entregaría, su poder le permitía hacer hasta lo imposible si lograba controlarlo y hacerse con unas criaturas más.

 **…**

Volaba de regreso a casa, esperaba que Yuuri no preguntara a que venía el aumento en su tatuaje, después de todo se hizo incluso más oscuro, demasiado obvio. Al encontrarse en su forma de bestia, pudo escuchar un grito especialmente fuerte. Rugió al momento de descender, para cuando llego el suelo estando en su forma humanoide entro apresurado a la casa, Yuuri intentaba levantarse del suelo y el animal -bautizado Makkachin- ladraba.

— ¿¡Que tienes!? ¿¡Que pasa!? —interroga confuso, Yuuri alzo una de sus manos, tembloroso por el líquido casi rosado que salía.

—L-lo tengo q-que parir ya…—tartamudea, haciendo otro intento por levantarse.

— ¿¡AHORA!?

— ¡LO VOY A PERDER ASÍ QUE SI, AHORA! —Responde a gritos de la misma forma.

Viktor lo cargo como pudo, notando el gran poso que no era más que la fuente rota y un poco de sangre por estar tardándose tanto. Lo llevo a la habitación que Yuuri antiguamente ocupaba, siguiendo las indicaciones de Yuuri de poner una pila de almohadas para poder recostar.

—Y-yo no puedo hacer… esto. —la lengua se le traba por los nervios.

— ¡Solo quítame la maldita ropa que así no puedo! —dio un largo grito, queriendo dar paso a lo que intenta salir de sus entrañas. Viktor arranco la parte inferior de la ropa, viendo la abertura que se formaba para dar a luz. —Pon-ponte para que lo agarres.

—C-claro. —lo obedeció, abriendo un poco más las piernas del dríada que pujaba como podía. —N-no está saliendo nada.

— ¡YA LO SÉ, CÁLLATE!

Viktor quería esconderse, huir despavorido pues en su vida imagino que iba a estar en medio de un parto, había escuchado uno y la semejanza en los gritos lo estaban llevando al desmayo, pues no estaba siendo muy rápido. Cuando sintió algo en sus manos casi brinca, viendo la cabecita saliendo por esa abertura tan pequeña.

— ¿P-por qué te detienes? ¡Ya no falta! —quisquilla notando lo flojo que esta Yuuri sobre la cama, la dríada frunce el entrecejo, intentando reincorporarse, sudando la gota gorda.

Un último grito suyo trajo consigo el llanto del bebe, Viktor lo sostiene tembloroso, mientras Yuuri jadea agotado como nunca por segunda vez en su vida, ahora no quería saber cuál de los dos partos fue peor, si este o el de Yuri… Posiblemente el de Yuri, con lo gordito que es.

—Es tan… bonita. —no sabía que hacer ahora, lo tenía en sus manos y no paraba de llorar, con los ojos apretados, las mejillas rojas y mostrando sus encías rosadas. Yuuri bajo como pudo la poca ropa que le quedaba y tirando de una sábana tomo a la bebe, comenzado a limpiarle la cara. — ¿Qué te traigo?

—Agua… y un cuerpo nuevo.

De Viktor salió una luz, formándose rápidamente lo que asemeja un búho con cuatro patas, que vuela fuera de la habitación prontamente mientras Viktor cierra las cortinas y saca sabanas de un closet, al poco tiempo llego la pequeña criatura con un enorme tazón hondo lleno de agua cristalina.

—Que ojos tan lindos tienes. —besa la nariz del bebe, luego de limpiarlo con el agua, el bebe tiene los ojos abiertos de par en par, con la vista fija en su mamá, Viktor se mantiene donde esta, observando. Yuuri lo abraza y mira a Viktor. —¿no lo quieres abrazar? Es tu hija.

—N-no creo que sea buena idea, ya sabes… Manos frías. —las alza a modo de excusa, pensando que tal vez lo haría llorar de nuevo, Yuuri frunce un poco el entrecejo, Viktor se acercó por inercia. —Va a llorar…—advertía tomándolo.

La bebé se lo quedo mirando, sus ojos cristalizándose al poco tiempo e iniciando el llanto tal como se predijo, Yuuri dio una suave y perezosa risa, Viktor pudo notar lo demacrado que se encuentra, quizás fue más esfuerzo de lo que él pudo apreciar, devolvió a la bebé a los brazos de Yuuri, no tarda en calmarse.

— ¿No te gusta? —pregunta con cierta preocupación mientras la bebé busca donde comer.

Quizás hacia mal en comparar, pero Otabek se había puesto de un efusivo cuando Yuri nació, vamos que sus nervios con la cara seria de casi siempre se veía muy caricaturesco, también lo había intentado asfixiar de lo fuerte que fue el abrazo que le dio. Viktor por otro lado es tan… _frío,_ su expresión es casi indiferente y _le duele_ , quizás aún no se vaya, pero en algún momento lo haría y su niñita se quedaría sola con él…

 _¿Cómo dejarla con un hombre que no la quiere…?_

—N-no es eso, es que… —apretó los puños, tenía una especie de debate con la pequeñita que ahora está chupando el pecho de Yuuri. Por un lado, estaba… _casi loco_ de emoción por lo que es tener a su primera hija, jamás se había visto teniendo hijos siendo franco.

Pero van apena como treinta minutos de haber nacido y a llorado por tocarla, por no decir que su carita se parecía tanto a la de Yuuri que es… Frágil. Tiene miedo de hacerle daño sin querer, no se siente preparado para una responsabilidad así a pesar de la alegría que le trae. Yuuri lo tomo de la mano y lo atrajo, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—No tienes que preocuparte, no serías capaz de hacerle daño, eres alguien muy gentil. —asegura dando una pequeña caricia al rostro del peli plata que con labios temblorosos asintió nada más. —Y quién sabe, quizás es que no está acostumbrada al clima, es más frío aquí fuera que dentro de mi vientre. —ríe levemente.

—Tal vez…—no tardaron en acomodarse cuando la bebé termino de comer, Yuuri se arropo hasta el cuello, Viktor al otro lado dejando a la recién nacido en medio de los dos. —Sus ojos son… como fueron los tuyos.

— ¿Tiene algo de malo? —interroga somnoliento, haciendo esta pregunta por el tono en que fue dicho aquel comentario.

—Solo me hace recordar que no siempre te has visto como ahora. —acaricia con suma suavidad la mejilla de la niña para no despertarla. —Y eso me hace recordar una leyenda muy vieja que mi abuelo solía contarme… Que los nacidos bajo un mismo astro se tienen como destinados…

— ¿Umm?

— ¿En que momento naciste? En el día, la tarde…

—Era de noche, con Luna llena.

—Ya veo… Igual es una leyenda, no creo que llegue a ser nada más que eso. —sonríe un tanto nervioso. Yuuri asiente suavemente y se relaja, durmiéndose al poco tiempo. Viktor silba, creando un poco de viento frío en la habitación.

Esto puede que haya despertado a la bebé, que se queda mirando los pequeños copos de nieve que hace con su mano para entretenerla. Da un beso a su mejilla y atrae a Yuuri para abrazarlos a ambos, moqueando y tomando provecho del sueño del dríada para no ser visto así…

 _Ver como llora por amarlo tanto y que no sería más que un amigo para él…_

* * *

—No la puedes subir ahí, ella no es una dríada y va a caerse. —se la arrebató al peli plata de las manos, que había intentado dormir un rato con la niña sobre el árbol que contrario a la predicción, crecía con sus hojas intactas y cada vez más. —Recuerda que es delicada.

—Ya lo sé, pero es solo dormir los dos arriba.

—Sea como sea, la respuesta es no, apenas puede estar sentada y ha pasado únicamente un mes, a menos que las alas le salgan y funcionen lo consideraría. —Viktor ladea al cabeza ante la actitud de Yuuri con _Mila_.

Él había puesto el nombre, por alguna razón le recordaba a su amiga pelirroja y como Yuuri no sabía de ella, no vería mal el nombre, poner el nombre de un muerto no es algo muy bien visto por las dríadas después de todo. Makkachin se dejaba tirar de las orejas por al bebe, lamiendo la cara de esta y sacándole limpias risas.

Sus cabello plateados dejaban muy en claro quién es su papá, Viktor seguía cual perro fiel todas y cada una de las indicaciones que Yuuri daba, fallando la mayoría de la veces y terminando con Mila llorando a todo pulmón, pero lo que cuenta es la intención y el intento por sobre todo. Una vez dentro de casa Yuuri peina el cabello de la niña, poniendo unos pequeños ganchos para que no le molestara el cabello.

Estaba _asustado_ , el crecimiento es demasiado acelerado, parecía más una niña de siete meses, para él, esto es quitarle gracia y tiempo de disfrutar su tiempo de dependencia extrema. Ya parece acostumbrada al frío y una marca en forma de mariposa está en su nuca, similar al "tatuaje" de Viktor.

— ¿Cómo lucirá cuando cumpla dos años? Me tienen preocupado con esto.

—Según tus estándares tendría unos… Cuatro años, quizás más. —calcula sin tener muy claro cuál es la diferencia de crecimiento entre una raza y otra. —Algunos crecen más rápido que otros, según Yakov yo no era de ese caso. —ríe divertido.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? Te ves bastante joven, yo apenas tengo veintitrés años. —Viktor parpadeo rápidamente. — ¿Qué?

—Eres demasiado… maduro para ser un joven de veintitrés años, te pensé de treinta y tantos. —admite un poco sorprendido. —Tengo veintinueve, somos más contemporáneos de lo que aparentaba ser ¿verdad? —se sonríe con mofa, Yuuri niega con una sonrisa.

La noche no tarda en llegar con el par de padres jugando con su niña, usando a Makkachin de caballo para la pequeña, pero como negar que eso era adorable, más aún cuando Mila reía por poder jalar el pelaje del pobre animal. Siendo tarde Yuuri acuesta a Mila en medio de la cama que comparte con Viktor, pues la suya quedo arruinada por el parto.

—No quiere dormirse. —acoto Viktor al notar que ella gateaba intentando bajar de la cama.

 _El pequeño niño en sueño sumergido está  
Entre la luz y grises cenizas de dolor…  
Uno dos tantos rostros y entre todos solo uno es su verdadero yo  
Aún quedan mil sueños para recorrerlos  
Sueña, sueña siempre  
Esos ojos plateado temblando entre sueños  
Creando algo irreal entre su propio mundo ideal  
Inmerso en la ilusión no quiere despertar...  
Sigue allí ahora yo voy a proteger tus sueños ... _

Viktor se lo quedo observando mientras cantaba la canción de cuna a la bebe que se había quedado quita, acostada en la forma que prefirió y luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos. Ladeo un poco la cabeza, un pensamiento distorsionado comenzaba a invadir su cabeza

 _Dios Morfeo dale este niño tu amor  
Mientras le pródigo una bendición...  
Con un beso el niño despertó..._

—Se durmió. —menciona victorioso, tomando con cuidado a la bebe y colocándola donde no iba a caerse de la cama si se movía. — ¿vas a salir? —pregunta recostado en la cama.

—Si… Estirar las alas…responde sin apartar la mirada, Yuuri no lo vio raro, después de todo siempre hacia lo mismo durante las noches.

—No hagas mucho ruido cuando vuelvas, tiene el sueño sensible. —bosteza.

Viktor salió de la casa, deambulando el área y en sus propios pensamientos, caminando por sobre las tumbas de sus amigos más cercanos, aun recordaba la sensación que quedo en sus dedos por cavar las tumbas con sus manos, estuvo casi una semana en eso… Costo tanto distinguir un cadáver de otro por lo hinchados que estaban.

La sensación de soledad en ese momento no la quería repetir de nuevo y antes de darse cuenta, estaba de regreso en la habitación, viendo a Yuuri y Mila dormir plácidamente. Observa con recelo a la niña, con rencor que no debería tener en si mismo por aquella criaturita inocente que quería casi con su alma, pues es el fruto de _su_ amor con Yuuri… Un amor que queda completamente unilateral.

Sin embargo… Ahora que existe, ahora que vive, que está creciendo… _Su tiempo con Yuuri se está acabando_. Apenas tuviera dos años Yuuri se iría lejos dejándolo solo, lo abandonaría por volver con ese hombre al que entrego su alma, es injusto ¿Por qué él debe quedarse solo con su hija mientras el tal Otabek estaría feliz y rebosante, con toda su gente en vida y su pareja a su lado?

 _¿Por qué él si y no su persona?_

Se lo merecía más que él, no ha asesinado a nadie, no ha causado dolor, tampoco pedía nada extraordinario más que Yuuri se quede a su lado, que sea suyo y de nadie más. Hacer su soledad más llevadera y tener una familia de esa manera.

 _No debes estar solo ¿Sabes? Podrías irme a visitar cuando quisieras, incluso podría conocer a alguien allá que esté dispuesta a quererte, eres una persona maravillosa que no merece quedarse aislada. Estoy seguro de que alguien va a corresponder tu amor…_

—No quiero el amor de más nadie…—susurra a si mismo, su esclera negra y manteniendo sus alas abajo.

Quería a Yuuri, solo a él, nadie podría igualarlo, ninguna dríada podría. Una idea invadió su cabeza ya corrompida por el deseo egoísta, acercarse de forma peligrosa a la pequeña bebe que respira lenta y suavemente.

Si ella no estaba, _Yuuri debería quedarse,_ es muy sencillo, él solos e iría al cumplir con el deber que se le fue encomendado, volver a empezar, hacer el amor todas las noches en busca de ese fruto, pasar los bellos meses de embarazo, dormir juntos en la misma cama durante las noches y algunas tardes en las que a la dríada lo ataque la pereza.

 _Todo tenía una solución tan sencilla._

Aparto la ropa de la bebe, dando un toquecito a su pecho con la garra, la piel tomo un color azulado para nada normal, la niña aparentaba tener ganas de llorar pero esto se desvaneció a los segundos. Acomodo la ropa, unas lágrimas contradictorias a su expresión caen por sus mejillas, Yuuri apenas se mueve para buscar acomodo alrededor de su bebe.

Sale de casa de nuevo y en el jardín como una pequeña luz llega a sus manos los restos del alma de su hija, se deja caer al piso, abriendo un pequeño hueco y enterrando ahí el cuerpo. Llorando aún se ríe y solloza.

 _Sacrificar a su hija por tener al amor de su vida… ¿Realmente valía la pena?_

—Perdóname… Por favor perdóname… Pero lo necesito…—sollozo apoyando la cabeza en el montículo de nieve, justo frente al árbol que evita la mayor parte de la nieve.

 **…**

— **¡WAAH! ¡NO POR FAVOR…!** —espabilo del suelo por el grito, la poca luz mañanera hacia aparición. —N-no por favor… respira… respira… Mila… MILA. —llego a la habitación jadeando. —Regresa… por favor… **¡AAAAHHH!**

Yuuri lloraba como nunca lo había visto en él, aferrándose al cuerpo inerte de la bebe. En un principio pensó que simplemente estaba respirando muy lento, después de todo su piel es fría pero al intentar sentir el latido de su pequeño corazón no logro nada, su primera reacción ante esto había sido gritar y empezar a llorar.

—Yuuri… suéltala…—se acerca con lentitud.

— ¡NO! —se levanta de la cama ya parta de Viktor. —Di-dijiste que podía enlazar las almas ¿no puedes hacerlo? Por favor… hazlo. —pide desesperado.

—no funciona de esa manera, solo puedo hacerlo cuando soy yo quien acaba con esa vida. — _como ya lo hice._ Yuuri se volvió a encoger, apretando el agarre en el pequeño cadáver. —Es una… muerte de cuna, es algo casi común.

—CÁLLATE, NO ME INTERESA… No me interesa…—balbucea, incapaz de creer que murió estando durmiendo a su lado y… No se dio cuenta de que paso, es inconcebible. Viktor con cuidado logra quitarle el cuerpo inerte y lo abraza, Yuuri rompe a llorar con más fuerza.

Yuuri llora en su pecho, sin ver la sonrisa que hay en su rostro, que sea con él con quién deba llorar, ser su apoyo y consuelo ante el _acontecimiento trágico_ , la muerte de la bebé es una verdadera tragedia para quién permanece ignorante a lo que de verdad ocurrió.

Enterrarla se hizo casi de inmediato, Yuuri no podía verla, se sentía culpable por el hecho de antes, estaban en la misma cama, debió haberse despertado a revisarla, aun no comprende siquiera porque murió, se veía perfectamente bien. Viktor había logrado disimular muy bien al situación, logrando que sus lágrimas reales disfrazaran su culpabilidad en el hecho.

 _Una semana entera_ y la dríada no permitía el más mínimo acercamiento fuera cual fuera la intención, por no decir que no salía de su habitación y aun ofreciendo cualquier actividad como salir a volar un rato, sentir el sol directamente a su piel. Encontraría la forma de animarlo, no sería un gran por-

—Quiero ir con Otabek. —lo miro asombrado por lo que pedía. —Por favor… llévame a mi mundo de nuevo.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? A-aun te necesito. —aclara, asustado por esto. No se suponía que esta sería la reacción de Yuuri, debía quererse quedar para hacer a un nuevo hijo.

—Necesito… hablar con él. —pide aguantándose las ganas de volver a llorar. —Regresare aquí… solo necesito… ir con él.

—No lo necesitas…—murmuro viendo a un lado para hacerse el desentendido aparte de estar en desacuerdo.

—Te lo suplico. —solloza tomando la mano de Viktor, este suspira, entrelazando sus dedos con los del dríada.

Fuera de casa cambia de forma, Yuuri sube y se acomoda en el cuerno de este y alzaron vuelo, la dríada lleva agarrado a Makkachin que por miedo no se mueve. Con un fuerte rugido el portal por el que llego hace ya tanto tiempo se abre, al momento de cruzarlo Viktor aterrizo, dando un fuerte rugido llamando la atención a los que habitan la zona, asustados y pensando que los atacaría.

— ¿no es Yuuri?

—Es muy pronto.

— ¿Qué se supone que es esa cosa?

— ¿la criatura no lo acepto?

Los murmullos no se detuvieron ni siquiera cuando Viktor se cambió a su forma humanoide, Yuuri dejo a Makkachin en el suelo y entre el tumulto formado por gente que ahora lo atormenta en pregunta logra distinguir a Otabek, quién intenta hacerse paso entre la muchedumbre.

— ¡Yuu…!—que lo abrazara tan de golpe lo asusto. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? —pregunta por los temblores, los murmullos de la gente chismosa lo molesta, toma como puede a su esposo en brazos, haciendo una pequeña seña a Viktor de seguirlo.

 **…**

—Lamento la perdida.

Lo miro indiferente, analizando todos y cada uno de sus rasgos. Ciertamente es alguien que encaja con Yuuri, grande, capaz de protegerlo, serio… _Encaja con su imagen formada en base a las acciones relatadas._ El muchacho había contado lo que paso, la razón por la que volvió y tendría que irse de nuevo al día siguiente si así Viktor lo quería.

—Y gracias por no… ser cruel con él, no es nada tuyo y aprecio que no lo trataras como una simple incubadora o similar. —comenta cruzándose de brazos, por simple cortesía y ocultando las ganas que tiene de ahorcarlo.

 _Vamos… que esta de frente a quién se ha acostado con su amado esposo…_

—Eres una criatura contradictoria. Asesinas en una guerra, cuidas bajo falsa inocencia a quién no merece el toque de un asesino y, para colmo, agradece a quién lo tuvo en brazos como un amante. —Otabek frunció el ceño de modo casi imperceptible. —Por algún motivo me resultas… casi repugnante.

—Si por mi fuera, no hubieras visto ni su sombra y el hijo que permanece con vida, fortaleciendo un lazo es el mio, quién ahora llora a sus faldas es otro. —Los ojos de Viktor se mostraron hostiles. —Y lo lamento por Yuuri, tu eres igual de gélido que el lugar del que provienes ¿Por eso ansias el dolor de **_mi_** esposo?

El cinismo circundante entre ambos con tal de herirse es evidente a millas de distancia, Viktor no se ve en la capacidad de soportar más de sus palabras pues son _ciertas_ y eso duele, hablando con quién ocupa su lugar en la vida de Yuuri. Si tan solo este no estuviera dentro de la vivienda a sus espaldas no contendría sus ganas de atacar y…

 _¿Asesinar?_

—Puedes quedarte por hoy aquí, sin embargo, no me importara el mismo fin del mundo si llegas a intentar una sola agresión contra él, Yuri o cualquier otro dentro de esta casa ¿Estamos claros? —Viktor bufo con desagrado. —Aparte, no permitiré la más mínima muestra de afecto, este no es tu mundo y Yuuri **_no es_** nada tuyo.

Habiendo dejado las reglas claras entro a la casa y Viktor lo siguió unos cuantos minutos después, apreciando la escena de una especie de gran familia consolando a la dríada de alma abollada. Bajo la mirada por sentir algo tirando de su pantalón, fijándose en el niño de cabello rubio y expresión enojada.

—Lo siento, no está… acostumbrado a conocer gente. —moquea recogiéndolo del suelo, Viktor ladeo la cabeza. —Conoce al amigo de Mamá. —ríe tembloroso, Yuri se abraza al cuello del pelinegro.

—Así que ese es tu hijo… No se parece mucho a ti, no como _Mila._ —acota, viendo a Otabek de reojo.

—Pu-pues no… Se parece más a Beka. —baja la mirada. —te llevare a la habitación que ocuparas hoy, mañana cuando estés listos nos iremos… de nuevo…

—Podíamos irnos hoy mismo. —Yuuri lo miro un tanto herido. —Llevar a tu bebe si gustas…

—No, la verdad es que… No quiero a llevarlo a ese lugar, es muy frío y no sé si… lo va a soportar. —tenía la fuerte corazonada de que la causa de muerte de su niña, fue el frío, no sabe a que viene esto, pero está casi seguro de que algo tiene que ver.

—Está bien…

El día fue incómodo, por no decir casi insoportable, la culminación aún más, en la que con ayuda de una invocación pudo ver perfectamente que ocurría en la habitación que Yuuri y Otabek compartían. Fue una mezcla de tortura y voyerismo, donde a cada sollozo y gemido con el nombre de ese tipo insoportable.

Una idea brillante, perfecta y con la cual trajo de nuevo la invocación llego a su mente, con una sonrisa maliciosa comenzó a silbar, acariciando al cabeza de Makkachin. Sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que se estaba cambiando. Ya ni siquiera le importa ser diferente a lo que fue en un inicio, tiene su objetivo claro.

Yuuri sería suyo, su esposo, su pareja, la madre de sus bebes y de nadie más, ya había sacrificado a su hija para lograrlo, unos cuantos peones más no harán mal a su causa.

* * *

—Has hecho crecer muchos árboles…

—Tal vez si lo hago no llegue tanto frío a la casa. —la rama lo devuelve al suelo, había creado una especie de gran bosque alrededor de toda la casa excepto la entrada evidentemente, fue toque decorativo diferente y muy hermoso. — ¿Qué te parece?

—Es lindo, tanto verde entre el blanco es algo que agradeceré por aquí. —sonríe a la dríada. —estoy seguro de que a nuestro hijo podría gustarle.

—Espero y si. —toma la mano que Viktor le tiende, comenzando a caminar. —Has estado muy pensativo desde que volvimos ¿Otabek y tu hablaron?

—Nada que no te puedas imaginar, mantener la distancia entre tú y yo estando en tu casa… Lo típico de un esposo celoso. —Yuuri se aguanta las carcajadas que estuvieron a punto de salir de sus labios. —No me extraña, no es tan tono para no envidiar que soy yo quién está contigo.

—Bueno… fue largo aquel día…

La desesperación lo hizo pedir algo muy extraño en un duelo por una muerte en su opinión, hacer el amor hasta quedar inconscientes, dichos con esas palabras exactas, al despertar quedo tan avergonzado con Otabek que apenas pudo verlo a la cara. Quién sabe, quizás fuera hasta una reacción normal, deseando tener otro embarazo que reemplace lo perdido aun si no es de su esposo.

Y además, no sabía que Viktor había visto y escuchado la mayor parte de todo aquello.

— ¿Que pensarías de quedarnos _solos tu y yo?_ —interroga ladeando la cabeza con aquella deformada sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ya lo estamos. —acoto extrañado por la pregunta.

—Lo sé, pero me refiero a estar únicamente _tu y yo_. Es hipotético.

—Pues… No sería tan malo, es lindo estar contigo aun cuando me hace falta Beka y Yuri ¿Viste su cabello? Las raíces se ponían más oscuras esta-

— ¿Quisieras traerlo?

—Ya te había dicho que no creo que soporte el frío y-

—Hablamos en casos hipotéticos, simplemente di lo que quieres. —incita deteniendo su andar.

—Pues… Por supuesto que quisiera traerlo junto a mí, también a Beka, aunque sé que no te gustaría eso, menos con Otabek… Si pasaran un rato junto tal vez pudieran… llevarse… bi…en…—sus ojos se fueron cerrando paulatinamente, Viktor lo atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo.

—Gracias por responder. —beso al frente del pelinegro, una especie de largo dragón de pequeño tamaño y colores vivos apareció. —Llévalo a su habitación y cuida que no despierte. —el animal asintió y voló en dirección a la casa con Yuuri durmiendo. —Ahora… Un simple y mínimo detalle falta para estar _solos tu y yo._

Su sonrisa da lugar a lo que invoca. Aquel dragón de enorme proporción y blanco color, un tigre de curiosa apariencia y algo que nadie sabría cómo definir por lo poco común de su forma, destacando únicamente por el pensamiento común de que es una criatura de la nieve. Subió sobre el dragón, lo que pensaba no hacía que se necesitara su forma bestia.

La llegada de su ser a donde estuvo hace pocos días en un principio no trajo mala impresión, cuando el tigre se lanzó a morder la yugular a un moreno que había cercano dejo muy en claro su intención. Bajo del dragón y permitieron que sus tres bestias ataquen con todo su poder el lugar, imposibilitando una respuesta buena de parte de los inocentes inmiscuidos en su capricho.

—Donde esta~ Donde esta~ —silba esperando a quién quiere ver, pasando al lado de un cadáver de una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules, un hombre de piel pálida que tiene ojos y cabellos negros, teóricamente cercano al moreno que murió primero.

Dejar libre albedrio a sus invocaciones causa cierto descontrol, pues el bosque se comienza a incendiar por el fuego que escupe el dragón, el tigre no se limita en lo más mínimo y por no nombrar a la bestia de las nieves. Con una espada hecha de hielo pudo bloquear apenas el ataque de quién ataca por la espalda.

—Tardaste _tanto_ en venir.

—Maldito hipócrita…—brama apretando los dientes y manejando de forma maestra el arma a diferencia de Viktor que apenas puede bloquearlo. —¡ATORMENTASTE A YUUI POR LO QUE HICIMOS Y AHORA TU ATACAS!

— ¡Es lo menos que se merecen! —responde risueño. —Tampoco son útiles para nada. —mofa y casi cae por la embestida que dio Otabek.

— ¿¡Que le hiciste a Yuuri!? —interroga asustado por el bienestar de este, pues con la frase de _Tampoco son útiles_ lo hace pensar en que, Yuuri fue el inicio de la masacre que está aconteciendo con su gente, que quizás Viktor perdió los estribos por la pérdida de su hija.

— ¿A Yuuri? ¿Qué voy a hacerle a él? Duerme plácidamente en nuestro hogar. —asegura, Otabek giro la cabeza hacia el llanto que escucha, reconociéndolo de inmediato como el llanto de Yuri. Viktor uso esto a su favor para clavar la espada en el hombro de la dríada y tumbarlo al suelo. —Que expresión de miedo más reconfortante…

— ¡DEJA A MI HIJO! —grita al ver que el tigre tiene a su bebe llorando entre sus colmillos.

—Lo llevo… no lo llevo. —piensa jugando con uno de sus mechones de cabello. —Algo que recuerde tu existencia… o pensar en que perderá todo…

— ¡ÉL NO PUEDE AMARTE, NO PUEDE! —la espada se clavó aún más en su carne y la mano de Viktor se posó en el pecho de Otabek.

—Precisamente por eso te necesito. —al ladear su cabeza se veía espeluznante. —Tu alma… y la de Yuuri se unen… Pero si la tengo unida a la mia, me amara a mí. —haciendo la mano un puño aplasta esa parte del pecho, esa herida traería la muerte de la dríada sin dudas. —Solo puedo decirte… Gracias por entregarme a tu esposo. —susurra al oído de Otabek.

Dio el último suspiro y el tatuaje de Viktor se hizo negro por completo, estiro los dedos y levanto de encima del cadáver, acercándose al tigre y tomando al bebe que continua su llanto. Lo piensa con sumo énfasis, dejarlo vivir o no… Más uniones a Otabek, Yuuri solo debe pensar en él y continuar con él, nada que ver con la dríada.

—Te daré el beneficio de la vida… sin la capacidad de delatar lo que ha pasado aquí. —pasa una de sus garras por la piel, rompiéndola y haciendo un pequeño símbolo en el pecho. Pronto los gritos sollozantes del infante se hacen ladridos. —Llévalo a casa. —ordena al tigre que toma en su hocico al cachorro similar a Makkachin. —Ah~ ya todo aquí está hecho. —el par de bestias restantes volvieron a él, camina con calma por el camino de cadáveres hasta el portal.

* * *

—Ummm… ¿Y esto?

Un cachorro salta desesperado de un lado a otro en la cama, ni siquiera recordaba haberse acostado y no tenía idea de qué hacia ese animalito en la cama, sus ojitos verdes lo tenían un tanto confundido.

—Lo encontré en la nieve y pensé que sería buena idea traerlo. —la insistencia de ladrar en el animal aumento ante la explicación de Viktor. — ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Bien… no recuerdo haberme acostado ayer. —parpadea con cierta confusión, sobándose la frente.

—Hacer crecer tantos arboles te dejo exhausto. —supuso a modo de excusa. —Tal vez si-

El ruido de una explosión los alerto, Viktor se apresuró a salir de la casa, viendo una gran nube de humo formándose a la distancia, Yuuri no tardo en seguirlo con el cachorro en brazos, insistiendo en soltarse de su agarre.

—Vi-viene del arco. —mira a Viktor que mantiene el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿Quieres ir a ver? —Yuuri asiente y Viktor cambia de forma, estando en la posición de viaje se dirigen al lugar, el humo en si venía desde dentro del portal, por lo que Viktor se detuvo, esperando lo que Yuuri dijera.

—No puede… ser…—balbucea llevando una mano a su rostro. — ¡Vamos! —pide con tono desesperado yd ando un rugido se introduce en el portal.

Lo que vio al hacerlo lo dejo con el corazón encogido, su alma inquieta y queriendo llorar por la imagen tan abominable que hay ante sus ojos, baja de Viktor con rapidez y camina apenas un par de pasos, viendo en el suelo sus amigos más cercanos con heridas abominables y…

— ¡BEKA! ¡BEKAAA! —grita angustiado, el cachorro salto de sus brazos, corriendo y ladrando en lo que aparentaba ser una guía. Yuuri lo siguió y podía escribir aquello como el dolor más grande del mundo. —Ah… **¡AHHH! ¡UWAAAA!**

Cayo de rodillas al lado del cadáver en mal estado de su esposo, tomando su mano y apretándola, pasándola por su cara en una especie de deseo por que se moviera, sin embargo, él sabe perfectamente que es imposible por el estado deplorable en el que se encuentra. Como puede lo levanta, aferrándose a él mientras llora.

— ¿Q-quién hizo esto…? ¿Qué paso? —solloza destruido, apretando el cuerpo contra el suyo.

—No lo sé. —responde escondiendo por completo su culpabilidad en el asunto que hay frente a sus narices. —Quizás algún animal, parecen mordidas.

—No tiene… sentido y…—se detiene un momento, viendo en dirección a donde se llega a su hogar. — ¡Yuri! —grita levantándose y corriendo en aquella dirección.

Busco por _horas_ enteras, moviendo troncos quemados, cadáveres, _su hijo no estaba por ningún lado._ Con las manos en su rostro se dejó caer contra un árbol, pensando lo peor, de que la suposición de Viktor es real y es una bestia lo que ataco, _una que devoro por completo a su bebe._ El cachorro sigue ladrando con insistencia, intentando llamar la atención de la dríada, cuyas manos comienzan a volverse ásperas y en un tono café.

—Yuuri…—alza la mirada hacia Viktor. —No queda nada…

—Debí quedarme… ¡¿DE QUE SIRVE YO SEGUIR VIVO SI NO TENGO NADA!? —grita sintiéndose un muerto en vida, Viktor extiende su mano.

—Me tienes a mí. —asegura con gentil sonrisa. —Permíteme ser lo que eres para mí.

Yuuri ve por un segundo un matiz marrón en sus ojos, permite que lo abrace y se aferra a él, _se siente como Otabek_ , se deja llevar por la sensación de consuelo que este emana, igual que su difunto esposo y llora a moco tendido en el hombro del peli plata, que no hace más que sonreír.

—Vamos a casa, me hare cargo de lo que haga falta hacer aquí. —besa la mano de Yuuri que, derrotado y destruido, se limita a asentir, confiando de forma ciega en el peli plata que jamás ha intentado algo en su contra, que siempre fue bueno con él y por sobre todo… _Estaba velando por su bienestar._

Lo sentía tan… parecido que no comprendía a que venía, como si Otabek estuviera en él de alguna manera o tan solo es su forma de buscar en donde llorar, una forma de huir de la muerte que tiene una dríada deprimida. _Se rinde ante Viktor para ser claros…_

Y este no para de sonreír, satisfecho por lo que ha hecho, su vida no sería solitaria de nuevo, tendría a su Yuuri y este lo amaría ahora, sin saber que la nueva "Mascota" es su pequeño hijo que sigue en un intentó vano por ser notado, armaría una familia junto a él… Una familia que inicia…

— _Solos tu y yo_ hasta el final, Yuuri. —besa la sien de la dríada. Había ganado siendo la versión más deformada de si mismo por el capricho…

 _Y la dríada viviría en esta mentira por siempre. Hasta el día de su muerte._


End file.
